Symphonic Reflections
by Zoray Zorial
Summary: A series of Haiku-style poems about the people of ToS. Now expanding my scope to non-party members. Current reflection: Botta, and the Grand Cardinals coming thereafter.
1. Lloyd Irving

**This is a collection of Haiku poetry, all revolving around the characters of Tales of Symphonia. I have several in stock right now, so I can update every couple days or so until I run out. After that, well, we'll see.**

**First up, our ever-familiar naive idealist. **

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

* * *

_Lloyd_

Colette, Sylvarant;

No one should be sacrificed,

I'll protect them all!

* * *

** Input is loved, especially because I am new to Haiku.**

**On the subject of my other stories, there is a note on my profile. I'm currently spending a lot of time planning out D&L so it will actually be worth reading, and by the Goddess is it taking a long time! (Though eight pages of Chapter II have made it out of my brain since you last heard from me.) No promises on updates, I swear to Martel I'm working on it. **


	2. Regal Bryant

**I tried to go in order. Honestly. But my muse is quite fickle like that, and apparently Regal comes before Colette. Who knows? Well, here it is.**

* * *

_Regal_

Sin, judgment, release;

Redemption is hardest when

you punish yourself

* * *

**Well then, until next time. **

**Ja ne,**

**ZZ **


	3. Yuan of the Renegades

**Now Yuan, next Mithos. After that, I haven't written yet, so no more Godspeed Updates for a bit. But as I said, my Muse is fickle. I might end up writing seventeen more tonight before I fall asleep, for all I know.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

* * *

_Yuan_

Traitor to friend, foe;

To preserve her true wish, there

is no other path

* * *

**Mithos is next, as I said. After the characters are done, I think I'll start pairings. Anyone have any other suggestions?**

**Anyhoo, ja ne!**

**ZZ **


	4. Mithos Yggdrasil

**Mithos Yggdrasil, the man/boy/thing that would gladly kill off every inhabitant of both worlds for the sake of a misguided dream...I think I've expressed him well.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

* * *

_Mithos_

Discrimination.

Pledge to end it, even if

all must perish first.

* * *

**Next up is Genis. A slightly lighter tone than the previous three, hopefully.**

**Ja ne!**

**ZZ **


	5. Genis Sage

**Genis Sage. One of five people tied for the spot as my Second Favorite Character. I tried to be a bit lighter with this one...I hope I make at least some of you laugh.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

* * *

_Genis_

Half-Elves age slowly.

Don't treat me like a kid, I'm

freakin' forty-five!

* * *

**I got the idea after it was presented in a fanfiction I read a long time ago. Enjoy, and please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**ZZ **


	6. Raine Sage

**Now, we have Raine. The famous (infamous?) abusive teacher, hydrophobic ruin maniac. Of course there's more to her than that, but those traits are just the most fun...  
**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

* * *

_Raine_

Scholar and medic,

compassionate sister and...

What? A ruin? Where!?

* * *

**Now picture her suddenly whipping around and charging off, and the image should be complete. Next will be Zelos. **

**Ja ne!**

**ZZ **


	7. Zelos Wilder

**Ah yes, Zelos. Or perhaps, it should be 'The Great Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Mana and ladies man extraordinaire '? Ah well. Pervert that he is, most of us love him anyways. Most of us.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

* * *

_Zelos_

Playboy and poseur;

what sort of man lies beneath

vanity's veneer?

* * *

**In case you couldn't tell, I tried to capture a bit more of his serious side with this one. Next is Martel.  
**

**Ja ne!**

**ZZ **


	8. Martel Yggdrasil

**Martel Yggdrasil. The one whose face, soaked in blood, launched not a thousand ships but a thousand pairs of soulless wings a thousand heartless whips to torment the people of two words... Dang, where the heck did that come from?**

** Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

* * *

_Martel _

Goddess of life. Though

death inspired hatred, she

only wished for peace

* * *

**Next, who knows? I haven't written anything more since Zelos...**_goes and cries in a corner, angsting over the loss of my muse _


	9. Colette Brunel

**Well, I guess Presea will have to wait her turn. My muse started talking about Colette first. Enjoy!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **

* * *

_Colette_

Born only to die,

Carrying upon her breast

all hope in the world

* * *

**I'm hoping that Presea will actually be the next one, but who can tell for sure? Until next time, ja ne!**

**ZZ  
**


	10. Presea Combatir

**Presea, another of my tied-for-second favorite characters, and the other half to my ToS OTP. I heard a while ago that in _Dawn of a New World_ she's regained enough of herself that she's become a cheerful and upbeat person who loves to laugh. That will take some getting used to, ne?**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **

* * *

_Presea_

Emotions lost, her

world is dark. Crested, her soul

returns once again.

* * *

**Sheena is next, then Kratos after. Until next time, ja ne!**

**ZZ  
**


	11. Sheena Fujibayashi

**Look at that, two updates in five minutes! Doncha just love it when your muse starts musing? Here's Sheena.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **

* * *

_Sheena_

Mistress of Summons

Anger her not, she wields the

elements themselves.

* * *

**Zelos touches Sheena's butt...Sheena summons Efreet...Zelos needs a Resurrection. I rest my case.**

**Until next time (with Kratos), ja ne!**

**ZZ**


	12. Kratos Aurion

**Et voila, a Haiku Hat Trick! I figured hey, if I have them written, why make you wait? Here's Kratos. I've been trying to do this one for a long time, but it just wouldn't come until last night.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **

* * *

_Kratos_

Tormented angel

I've lived too long in darkness,

Don't die, Lloyd...my son

* * *

**Sorry, nothing involving tomatoes this time around. Perhaps next time.**

**Until next time, ja ne!**

**ZZ**


	13. Kratos Aurion & Anna Irving

**Since this one was asked for by both of the first two reviewers, it's the one I though about the first and the one I wrote the first. Kranna is surprisingly hard to express in seventeen syllables, I discovered.  
**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **

* * *

_Kranna_

Human and angel,_  
_

Flee the light, face the lightning...

persevere, for hope.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I don't actually have a plan for the others, they'll just come as they come, I suppose. **

**Until next time, ja ne!**

**ZZ**


	14. Colette Brunel and Lloyd Irving

**Colette and Lloyd, the klutz and the moron. But only to others, for they know each other like they know themselves.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **

* * *

_Colloyd_

Strong right arm, two left

feet. Childhood friends, their bond 

of love is strongest

* * *

**Sweetest little couple there is, but not my favorite. Canon is not always the best. **

**Until next time, ja ne!**

**ZZ**


	15. Botta of the Renegades

**Not a pairing this time, I was struck by the realization that I had missed someone! (All right, I've missed a lot of people...but for a major player such as Botta, I couldn't just leave him alone!) **

**I've been informed that this has too many syllables in line 2. Thanks for noticing, I've now fixed it. **

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

* * *

_Botta_

The loyal right hand,

sacrifice for noble cause

shall not be in vain.

* * *

**Next will likely be either Shelloyd, Gesea, or one of the Grand Cardinals. We'll see what my Creative Writing class inspires me to say. **

**So until next time, ja ne!**

** ZZ**


End file.
